


I Will Never Leave You

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause is worried because of her girlfriend... but is everything as it seems, or it's just a consequence of Morgause's anxiety?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Leave You

"Stay with me,

Please don’t go"

\- Celldweller (Stay With Me (Unlikely)

 

The key rattled in the lock and Morgause entered their darkened apartment. She switched the lights on... and she noticed Morgana's thigh-boots, laying in the corner... like if she'd been dragged away! Morgause walked into the room - Morgana was laying collapsed on the sofa, motionless, cold under the blanket, her beautiful marble lips didn't shiver. No! No, please, Morgana... don't die on me... stay with me! Morgause trembled. She doesn't want to be alone... she doesn't want to be sad again...  
Morgause's eyes were filling with tears, blurring the shapes. She was moving like in a dream... or a nightmare. Her hand moved slowly towards Morgana's face. She wished she had could move faster, but it was like if she was unable to break the speed limit of her hand. Just few thous... just to touch the skin... reach...  
Morgause's hand touched Morgana's cheek finally. Her wrist twisted as her still trembling hand fondled Morgana's cheek, her fingers sliding up and down. Morgana purred and opened her left eye. When she realized whom she sees, the smile spreaded over her lips like poured oil. "Isn't it my Goldie?," asked Morgana, her voice still sleepy.  
Morgause hugged Morgana tightly, her voice trembling: "Baby! I love you so dear! I love you... I will never leave you!" Morgana was surprised, but she loved Morgause like never before. She carefully kissed Morgause's ear and caressed her hair. Morgause's embrace grew even tighter. Morgana kissed Morgause again, her hands in Morgause's hair. "I love you, my darling. And wherever you go, whatever happens... I will stay by your side."  
Morgause smiled and her fingers started to untie Morgana's corselett.

 

" I kissed her mouth like a dark red rose"

\- Cradle Of Filth (Lovesick For Mina)


End file.
